


Rest and Recovery

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [57]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, College, College Student Peter Parker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Peter just wants to relax with his GF and Pepper wants to get stuff done, Sass, Studying, Technopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was multitasking again, going over the new contracts as he double checked his calendar and glared at Pepper sneaking some things in, “Pepper, we talk about this. You can't just sneak shit in on me. I got things to do... and not all of them can be scheduled.”“Oh, good, you're checking the schedule, alright let's start at the top then. The Government contracts, how are they looking so far? I gave you a full week's time between any meetings for them, I figured you'd already have them reviewed.”Peter grumbled as he rubbed his eyes, “MJ, Miss Potts is trying to make me work...”MJ snorted as she continued with homework, “Yeah, you're an adult now Peter... Suck it up.”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: The Devil's in the details [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Rest and Recovery

Peter was multitasking again, going over the new contracts as he double checked his calendar and glared at Pepper sneaking some things in, “Pepper, we talk about this. You can't just sneak shit in on me. I got things to do... and not all of them can be scheduled.”

“Oh, good, you're checking the schedule, alright let's start at the top then. The Government contracts, how are they looking so far? I gave you a full week's time between any meetings for them, I figured you'd already have them reviewed.”

Peter grumbled as he rubbed his eyes, “MJ, Miss Potts is trying to make me work...”

MJ snorted as she continued with homework, “Yeah, you're an adult now Peter... Suck it up.”

Peter grumbled before shifting back to kiss her cheek, “What time even is it?”

“Almost time for good little boys to get back to their dorms.”

Peter whined, “I hate going through work alone...”

MJ just chuckled as she ran a hand through his hair, “You're an adult now, remember?”

“Hey, I can still wanna cuddle! And fuck anyone that tries to tell me otherwise! Plus our schedules have been so royally fucked I haven't even been able to see you for nearly a month... I miss my MJ.”

She chuckled, “Back to work Parker.”

Peter grumbled as he pulled back up the contract, “Oh, Pepper, I'm canceling the meetings,” he smirked at the squawk as he wiped out the next month. “It's getting toward midterms, they can hold their fucking horses if they want a meeting. I've already got enough to stress about.”

“Peter, I know you're smart enough you could have already been done with this...”

“Yeah, and I'm smart enough to know experience is better than just knowing the answer to the question. I'm enjoying myself and making new friends and allies, building myself up naturally rather than fast tracking. Fuck would I have been the biggest social outcast on the planet if dad hadn't put his foot down about that...” Peter blinked as he turned toward MJ and shifted to nudge her side, “I love you.”

“God you are such a loser,” MJ smiled as she leaned down to kiss his brow. “You really should go though, I don't need a write up.”

“Right, alright, yeah I'm going. Just, kick me out why don't you.”

“Don't make me get up, I just lost my train of thought, that's it I'm getting up,” Peter eeped as MJ stood to circle around while he rushed out the door. “Catch you later, Parker.”

“I'm in trouble,” Peter mumbled with a grin as he waved and she did that little smile she gave when the mask slid away. “Seriously Pepper, not doing meetings, at least until after midterms, and then just ask me when I can, don't just schedule them and expect me to know, I rarely even check that thing. I only did it because I was checking to start planning when we could actually schedule one.”

“Must have been perfect timing then,” Pepper grumbled, “Alright, what about next week? Can anything go on next week?”

“What part about 'midterms' don't you get? I rarely even get to be outside when midterms are going on and right now I only have downtime because I finished my- ugh, Physics, I got my Physics paper done early.” He flailed at the glaring RA, “I'm going, just, middle of a call so walking slow.” He got a smirk and nod as he headed out. “That RA takes No shit... reminds me of you Pepper.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing, um, okay, let's see... Give me 2 weeks, at least. We'll see if I'm up to scheduling it then.”

“I'll call in two weeks to figure this out.”

Peter smiled at the text, 'Don't forget the double date this Friday', from MJ. “Right, shit...”

“Hm?”

“Nothing, just got alerted of something that didn't make the schedule. Bye Pepper.”

-

Peter was helping with some of the potentials. Strange had thought it would help ground him and center him after... everything, and he was right. Peter was doing much better with his control, his concentration and even his multitasking. Watching stances, discussing and advising, while he was still drawing on his own power and will to present and aid those that were still learning. “Peter,” he dropped his defensive stance and blinked as he calmed himself while heading over when another took over, “Again.”

Peter shifted back as he called up his shields, “Everything alright?”

“Again, this time singular.”

Peter sighed as he dropped his guard before drawing up the larger shield, holding it away from him, “Everything alright?”

Strange was eyeing him as if he was a new potential with their first spell cast... It put Peter on guard even more. “This, do you feel it happening?” Peter's head ticked toward the brush on his chin.

“Yeah, it happens, when I'm channeling. But I've got it under control. It's just my brain keeping it ready for as backup.” He could feel the anxiety creeping in, with it the suit creeping across his skin.

“Have you had any problems channeling when it's been active?”

Peter shook his head, “When it's active I haven't needed to cast, it's- it does the job of offense and defense for me.”

“Have you tested your endurance with it?”

Peter snorted, “I've gone on patrol. I've, run myself to the point I couldn't even look at the world like a normal human could, but so far nothing major, just a lot more calories needed than my usual fuckload.”

“Have you attempted casting with it active? Or through it since... the event?”

Peter shook his head, “Nah, once bitten, twice shy.”

“Clear the area,” Strange called, making a few people jump. “I think it's time to try.”

“Doc, what if it-”

“It can't make it any worse, Peter. But it's something you need to know can work.”

Peter could feel the creeping of metal pacing before he nodded as the courtyard emptied, “Alright, yeah, I, I get it.”

“Now, again.”

Peter felt it creeping down his arms as he wove the spell, this time instead of a drain, it felt like a channeling as he smiled and felt limbs spread as the power reached his hands as he cast the shield between them. His eyes widened as Strange jumped back before taking flight to observe the shield. “Whoa...”

Strange was tapping it, wincing back when it sparked at the impact but otherwise remained sound, “Very nice work, Peter. Stable, beautifully crafted and easily amplified and supported but the artifact... Alright, now, next spell.”

“Doc, I, didn't mean to do all... this... Um, can we um, stick with some defensive spells only? At least until I get the feel for my um, strength with this?”

“If you insist,” Peter's eyes narrowed at that little smirk that had told him he was going to be in for a world of hurt if he didn't keep up. “Now, containment. Stop me, or I'm going to attack you. And this time, I'm not pulling punches.”

Peter whined as the shield dropped, “I've got coalition in a few hours, can we please just, not today?”

“Three... Two...” Peter jumped back and started weaving his next spell, “One.”


End file.
